Retribution Part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Crowley is still after the Knights of Hell tablet. He too has extra power then he normal carries due to its existence. Sam and Dean are at the threads of it as Dean hears it calling for him and he himself has extra power from it. Crowley attempts to convert Sam to be his right hand man.


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **RETRIBUTION part 2**

 _(Dean walks into the holding room. Crowley looks his way.)_

CROWLEY: What do you want? _(His binds suddenly loosen up and fall from his wrists. Dean scraps off part of the trap.)_ What are you doing?

DEAN: I like hunting my prey more than trapping it. ( _Crowley stares at him in fear. Dean smiles at him.)_ Now who's the squirrel?

CROWLEY: What are you up to? Where you getting this power from?

DEAN: ( _Smiles.)_ Wouldn't you like to know?

CROWLEY: I would actually. You all bust up the most powerful tablet in history. Now all the suddenly you got power you never cared to have.

DEAN: Leave me or you'll spoil my fun in hunting you.

CROWLEY: You haven't seen the last of me.

DEAN: That's what I hope for. I'd hate to be disappointed of not finding you again. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean takes a knife and cuts his brow. He slowly walks out of the room like he was beat up. Sam walks out of his room and notices Dean. He rushes over to him.)_

SAM: Dean! What happened to you?

DEAN: I was jumped. Crowley summoned someone and they jumped me from behind. They freed him after knocking me out.

SAM: Let's get you some ice on that cut. ( _They both walk into the kitchen. Dean sits down at the table. Sam gets some ice on and wraps in a towel and hands it to Dean.)_ We have had him in there for two months. He's powerless. Wonder how he summoned them?

DEAN: I don't know, I heard a noise common from inside that caused me to check it out.

SAM: So what do we do?

DEAN: Hunt him down.

SAM: You could summon him.

DEAN: Yeah but I'd rather hunt him down. Keeps the blood flowing you know what I mean. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

SAM: So where do we start? ( _Bobby walks in.)_

BOBBY: Who's starting what? ( _Notices Deans cut.)_ What the heck happened to you?

DEAN: Crowley.

BOBBY: How'd he do that he's tied up.

DEAN: He invited a friend I guess. I heard voices, checked out the room, and I was jumped from behind and whoever it was got him out.

BOBBY: What?! I didn't think anything demonic could get into that room.

DEAN: They can as long as they stay away from the trap.

BOBBY: You're going to have to rectify that.

DEAN: I Intend to.

BOBBY: Well boys I don't want to have to break this to you but I'm going to go. It's time according to Cas.

SAM: What? ( _Dean stares Bobby's way.)_

BOBBY: Well we knew it wasn't going to be for long. And maybe one day I'll be able to come back again.

DEAN: No. You can't go. You haven't been here long enough.

BOBBY: I'm sorry Dean, I don't have any say _. (Dean stares at the floor. Cas shows up near them all.)_

CAS: It's time, Bobby. ( _Dean glares at him. Cas notices and stares at him.)_ What is it?

DEAN: I'm getting to hate you.

CAS: Why?

DEAN: You're taking everything I love the most away from me.

CAS: Dean you knew this was temporary.

DEAN: You sent him to help us out. We still need help.

CAS: It's out of my hands Dean. I'm sorry. ( _Dean walks away. Cas looks at Sam.)_ Why's Dean all cut up?

SAM: Crowley got away. He summoned one of his buddies and they sprung him out. ( _Cas stares at Sam with an unsure expression.)_

CAS: I see. ( _Looks at Bobby.)_ You ready?

BOBBY: As I'll ever be. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You watch your brother ok?

SAM: ( _Teary eyed.)_ I'll try. ( _Gives Bobby a hug.)_

BOBBY: You idgits be careful. ( _Bobby and Cas disappear. Dean walks over to the living room and sits down on the sofa.)_

DEAN: They gone?

SAM: Yeah. What's wrong Dean?

DEAN: I'm sick of broken promises!

SAM: They promised nothing.

DEAN: Sam we've lost everyone we've ever cared about. Why he even show up? To hurt us all over again?

SAM: How many people out there get a chance like we did Dean? So we should be thankful we got that much. ( _Dean stares at him and back at the floor.)_

DEAN: I suppose your right. But I think it hurts worse the second time than it did the first.

SAM: Maybe he'll be allowed to show back up again one day.

DEAN: Yeah maybe.

 **2 P.M.**

 _(Crowley is on his throne with a nervous stare to the floor. One of his people walk up to him.)_

TIM: Is everything ok, sir?

CROWLEY: No it's not ok!

TIM: You seem nervous about something. What is it?

CROWLEY: I'm being hunted ok! I'm trying to figure what to do about it!

TIM: Anything I could do?

CROWLEY: He'd kill you Tim by just staring at you. I need someone powerful then me and you put together.

TIM: How about all the demons against one? ( _Crowley stares at him.)_

 **5 P.M.**

 _(Dean is on the sofa watching TV. Sam is going through books on the conference table. Deans phone rings. He answers it.)_

DEAN: Hello? ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Why are you calling me? ( _Looks at the TV.)_ Meet there why? ( _Runs his hand through his hair.)_ That's not the purpose of a hunter to meet there victim Crowley? You're taking the fun out of it. If I didn't want to hunt you down I'd summon you! ( _Sam looks over at Dean.)_ I'll find you when I'm good and ready. ( _Hangs up and puts the phone down.)_

SAM: What was all that about?

DEAN: Crowley's running scared. You should've heard him on the phone. Crackly voice and all.

SAM: Why's he so scared?

DEAN: Because I think he knows I want to hunt him down.

SAM: Well it's his fault for summoning one of his drones to spring him out.

DEAN: ( _Stands up and walks over to the kitchen.)_ Yeah. What do you want to eat?

SAM: What do we got?

DEAN: ( _Opens the refrigerator.)_ We have two steaks left.

SAM: Who got the steaks?

DEAN: Bobby did the other day. He'd already eaten his while we were busy.

SAM: Sounds good want me to cook it? ( _Dean takes the steaks out.)_

DEAN: No I got it.

 **10 P.M.**

 **MARYLAND MARINA**

 _(Crowley is outside by a marina. Tim is standing there in front of him.)_

CROWLEY: I want you to get Sam Winchester. And bring him to me. That'll draw Dean to me and we'll trap them both!

TIM: But if Dean has the power you're claiming he does. He'll be able to free himself.

CROWLEY: No he won't. Like the devils trap I got a trap event he knight of hell can't handle.

TIM: How am I to get his brother?

CROWLEY: Go to his room and bring him here. Knock him out if you have to. Go there at midnight when he's asleep. ( _Tim stares at him.)_

 **11:45 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are watching TV about ready to doze off.)_

SAM: Dean you missed your calling. You should've become a chef or something. That steak was to die for.

DEAN: I couldn't be the chef. I don't like serving people. Just family.

SAM: Still good.

DEAN: Thanks Sammy. ( _Stretches and stands up.)_ Better turn in I guess. It was nice being lazy for a change.

SAM: Yeah, felt weird.

DEAN: ( _Laughs.)_ Yeah I guess it did. Tomorrow we need to figure out where to look for Crowley. ( _Sam stands up and they both go to their rooms. Sam gets in his bed and shuts off the light. He looks around sensing something. Suddenly Tim is standing by his bedside. Sam starts to say something and Tim knocks him out.)_

 **12:30 A.M.**

 **MARYLAND MARINA**

 _(Tim throws Sam down on the dock in front of Crowley.)_

TIM: There's your catch, sir.

CROWLEY: Instead of a fish we catch a whale. I'm so clever I scare myself.

TIM: What are you going to do with him?

CROWLEY: He's going to be my lure. I'm going to catch myself a shark. ( _Looks at Tim.)_ Pick him up and let's take into this boat house.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **8 A.M.**

 _(Dean comes out of his room and toward the kitchen. He gets the coffee going. He walks over to the conference table and sees the books Sam had out. He sits down and looks though it.)_

 **½ HOUR LATER**

 _(Dean looks at his watch. He stands up and walks to Sam's room.)_

DEAN: Going to sleep all day dude? ( _Notices his not there. He looks around the room.)_ Sam? ( _Walks out of the room and looks around the bunker.)_ Sammy? ( _Goes to the garage and peers in.)_ Sam you in here? ( _He walks back down the hall looking around.)_ Sam! Where the hell are you?! ( _He finds nothing and his phone suddenly rings. Dean rushes to it and answers.)_ Sam?

CROWLEY: Hello Squirrel. I caught myself a Moose!

DEAN: Where's my brother!

CROWLEY: I told you, you would pay for your haughty attitude I don't take well to threats Squirrel!

DEAN: I get a hold of you you'll be very sorry you ever were born!

CROWLEY: The love I feel is most overwhelming. And don't you think of summoning me! If you do you won't see your brother again! Do I make myself clear?! ( _Dean stares across the room like he's going to snap.)_

DEAN: Yes!

CROWLEY: Good! Now then. I want you to meet me in Maine at a cozy little marina that has a nice size boat house on it. I'll be there. I'll give you the directions on your phone. Oh and don't think to bring your feathery friend or you'll just be wasting your time and mine! ( _Crowley hangs up. Dean glares at the floor.)_

 **MAINE MARINA**

 **3 DAYS LATER 8 P.M.**

 _(Crowley has Sam tied in the boat house. He's weak and just sitting in the chair. His arm is swollen from an IV forced into it. And his right eye is swollen shut. Crowley walks near him. Sam flinches as if to try to get away from him. )_

CROWLEY: What's wrong dear Sammy? You think I'm going to hurt you? ( _He releases a drop of fluid from the IV bag and goes down the tub into Sam's arm. Sam starts breathing heavy and cringing in pain and screaming out.)_ Oh but you're so right to fear me! ( _Walks away. His phone rings and he answers it.)_ Hello Dean. How far are you?

DEAN: I'm outside the boathouse!

CROWLEY: Come in dear friend the doors are open.

DEAN: I'd rather you come out here. How do I know you don't have twelve other demons around you waiting to jump me.

CROWLEY: Oh but dear Dean, as powerful as you are you can take them on.

DEAN: I prefer not to. Bring your cowardly ass out here!

CROWLEY: Oh the language. You're mother ever tell you never to swear?

DEAN: Dammit Crowley! Where's Sam?!

CROWELY: Oh your baby brother is alive. And he'll remain that all depending on you.

DEAN: Why on me?

CROWLEY: On whether you do as you are told. Now get in here and we'll talk! ( _Dean hangs up and walks in cautiously looking around.)_ There you are. ( _Dean looks the direction of the voice.)_

DEAN: What is it you want?

CROWLEY: I want the tablet to the knights of hell back in its proper place.

DEAN: I can't do that. I don't have it no more.

CROWLEY: Oh but you do. Only you can summon it back to you. And you hand it to me and I release your dear brother.

DEAN: I want to see Sam.

CROWLEY: I'll let you see your brother but you can't get near him or get mad at me! Cause if you do I will bring my crew in here faster than you can realize it. Understood?

DEAN: ( _Glaring at him.)_ Where is he? ( _Crowley motions him to follow. Dean follows him through a door and into a room. Dean is suddenly grabbed by two men. They have each arm. Dean notices Sam and yells.)_ What the hell are you doing to him! Let me go!

CROWLEY: Touchy touchy. Remember what I said Dean. You think about using your abilities you can say goodbye to your brother.

DEAN: You son of a bitch what are you doing to him!

CROWLEY: In due time Dean. First you need to make an agreement with me. You need to call upon the tablet. And I'll release your dear brother to you.

DEAN: Bite me!

CROWLEY: ( _Shrugs his eyebrows.)_ As tempting as that is. That's not what I'm after. Now you going to do it or will I have to hurt your brother again. ( _Release small amount of fluid from the IV as it flows down into his body. Sam starts straining and groaning in pain. Dean stares at the floor glaring and breathing heavy.)_

DEAN: Damn you Crowley! Have it your way! ( _Dean starts speaking in Latin and the tablet shows up in his hands. Dean holds it a second and his eyes turn red. Dean glares at Crowley and the two demons holding him suddenly fly into the wall behind him unconscious. Crowley stands there in fear.)_

CROWLEY: I warned you not to use your abilities or will kill your brother!

DEAN: I'd like to see you try! ( _Crowley starts to touch the IV control suddenly he goes flying across the room into a wall unconscious. Dean looks at Sam and wraps up the tablet. He rushes over to Sam and pulls the IV from his arm. He wraps with a nearby cloth.)_ Sam? Speak to me. ( _He moans weakly.)_ Hang in there little brother. I'll get you home safe. ( _He gets Sam untied. He checks his pulse and finds it weak.)_ Can you stand up Sammy? ( _He moans in pain and tries looking at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Yeah it's me.

SAM: ( _Weak.)_ Crowley.

DEAN: He's out. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?

SAM: I… don't.. know. ( _Dean helps him up. He cringes in pain as Dean helps him out of the boat house. He gets Sam to the front seat of the car and sets him down. Sam lays back. Dean closes the door and puts the tablet in the back seat covered up. He gets in the car and drives off.)_

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 **HOTEL SLEEP 9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep on the bed running a temperature. Dean has ice bags behind his neck and under his arms. Dean is sitting at his bedside.)_

DEAN: I don't know what more to do Sam. We still have another days drive and I don't think you'll make that. The times I need Cas and he isn't around. ( _Suddenly Deans hand turns red and hot. He cringes in pain as he holds it out. His hand starts shanking as it goes up to his wrist. It eases up some as he gets it over Sam. He lays it on his chest and it lights up yellow through his hand. Dean looks at in bewilderment as Sam suddenly gets healed. The pain and light leave Deans hand as Sam wakes up looking around confused and sits up.)_

SAM: Where are we?

DEAN: Were at a hotel you were sick. Crowley poisoned you with something.

SAM: Yeah I faintly remember. I think he said it was dead man's blood or something. He told me he was going to draw you to him using me.

DEAN: Dead man's blood! He's so going to die! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You up to travel?

SAM: You drove quite a while didn't you? Where are we?

DEAN: Missouri. We got a twelve hour drive ahead of us left.

SAM: It's late Dean, you need to rest.

DEAN: I'm fine. Need to get you home so you rest and relax in a safe place. Were too exposed out here.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is asleep while Dean is driving. Dean looks over at him once in a while. As Dean stares back out at the road he starts cringing in pain. He slams on his brakes and forces the car over and stops. Sam wakes up startled looking around.)_

SAM: What happened? ( _Looks over at Dean seeing him bent in pain.)_ Dean what's wrong?

DEAN: Just got a sharp pain is all Sam. Probably too much driving.

SAM: I told you, you should've rested.

DEAN: Yeah you're right. Lock the doors. We'll rest here a couple hours.

SAM: I can drive us the rest of the way Dean.

DEAN: You need your rest too Sammy. You're recovering from that poison.

SAM: I feel fine, Dean. Better then you. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Point taken. ( _They switch sides and drive off.)_

 **KANSAS**

 **AT THE BUNKER 10:30 A.M.**

 _(Sam is laying on the sofa in a t-shirt and cotton pants, with damp hair from a shower. Dean walks out in a robe after his shower. He looks over at him.)_

DEAN: How you feeling?

SAM: _(Looks over at him.)_ Tired. But ok. How about you?

DEAN: ( _Walks over to the kitchen.)_ Like I got a ten day hangover but I'm good too. Want anything to drink or eat, Sam?

SAM: No. But I could use some water though.

DEAN: Ok water boy. ( _Gets the bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He goes to turn to walk to Sam and Cas is standing there. Dean backs up.)_ Cas I thought you'd learn by now not to do that.

CAS: I'm sorry. There's an urgent matter we need to discuss.

DEAN: ( _Walks by him and over to Sam, handing him his bottled water.)_ Oh and what's that?

CAS: The tablet is missing. I wanted to know if you knew its whereabouts.

DEAN: We leave it in your care for safe keeping and this is what happens?

CAS: Yeah seems I failed again. But I don't understand how anyone could've gotten a hold of it. It was sealed in blood. Holy blood.

DEAN: Rouge angel?

CAS: It's my guess. But finding out who, and how they found out about it.

DEAN: ( _Sits down by Sam.)_ That's the hard part. ( _Cas looks at Sam.)_

CAS: How are you doing Sam?

DEAN: I just rescued him from Crowley. He all but had him close to death.

CAS: Why did he kidnap him?

DEAN: He wanted the tablet. He thought I still had it. I knocked him out and got Sam out of there. ( _Cas stares at Sam.)_

CAS: He still has some of the poison in him. Why did he use witches blood?

DEAN: Wait a minute. Sam said it was Dead man's blood. ( _Cas touches Sam's his forehead.)_

CAS: Another twelve hours he'd be sick again. ( _Dean stares in concern.)_ What you use to pull him out of what he had?

DEAN: Nothing. Just water, rest and hoping you would show up. It was touch and go the whole way home. I didn't think he'd make it.

CAS: ( _Staring at Dean.)_ What abilities has it given you Dean? How did you discover you could summon it to you? ( _Dean looks at him in shock.)_

DEAN: What? ( _Sam looks at Cas and back at Dean seeking an answer.)_

CAS: I can see it on you Dean.

DEAN: Crowley told me too. He was threatening Sam's life. ( _Cas nods yes. Sam stares at Dean. Dean notices.)_ What?

SAM: You didn't tell me this.

DEAN: You were barely alive Sam how could I?

CAS: It seems the evil that it holds is turned to good through you. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ You're asking why and for how long aren't you? The length of time it'll work with you I'm not sure. And why is because you're not evil. You're not perfect but you're not evil.

DEAN: So do I have to have this thing for the abilities I do have?

CAS: Yes for total power. Otherwise you'll have constant abilities of strength and senses. You'll know where your adversary is near you before you're adversary will. Which will drive Crowley mad.

DEAN: How will I know this?

CAS: You'll know it when it happens.

SAM: What kind of repercussions will there be by him using this ability he's gained?

CAS: From what I can tell none. And for that you can't keep using it. It may wise up and use it against you.

DEAN: That's what I was afraid of. We need to destroy it.

CAS: Yeah we do but there's a problem with that. We do that it could kill you. You're bounded to it.

DEAN: Come again?

SAM: You're saying it could kill him?

CAS: Being it's evil and turns for good. It's not going to like that for long.

SAM: We got to find a way to get him unbounded and crush the thing.

CAS: Yeah we must. But Crowley is the key in doing so.

DEAN: _(Stands up.)_ This just gets better and better. How's Crowley the key?

CAS: Because he's closest to Lucifer.

DEAN: _(Glares at the floor.)_ Son of a bitch. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ I guess I better get Crowley here and locked away so he doesn't release him.

SAM: If he hasn't already.

CAS: He hasn't yet. That's why he wants the tablet back. But for some reason he can't get full power because the tablet won't let him.

DEAN: It may know his intentions are for himself.

CAS: Exactly. So it's no sense in summoning him anywhere.

DEAN: So what do we do? If he's the key to this whole thing we need him locked away.

CAS: We do but we don't. We need to see where Crowley is going with this. Keep it locked up. And like I said I don't know how long the power that is resident in you will last. But don't handle that tablet no more.

DEAN: What do we do now though? Just hang here till he does something.

CAS: Yes.

DEAN: Let him go around killing people?

CAS: He hasn't really done anything but getting to you with Sam.

DEAN: Aren't I the lucky one. All the more to have him here locked away.

CAS: I guess we could try having him locked here and see what we come up with.

DEAN: It'd make me feel better.

CAS: Go ahead then. ( _Dean stands up and looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam. Get the cuffs. ( _Sam walks over to a drawer in the other room and comes back with them.)_ You ready? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Crowley! ( _Crowley shows up between them looking around in confusion.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell?! ( _Glares at him.)_ You again?!

DEAN: Yeah me again! ( _Sam grabs Crowley's arms and cuffs his wrists.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Glares at Sam and looks back at Dean.)_ Were not going through this again are we?

DEAN: I like it where I can keep an eye on you. Take him to the holding room Sam. ( _Sam forces him to move toward the room. Dean looks at Cas.)_

CAS: I'm going to see if I can find anything he may be doing or planning while you got him in holding. I'll keep in touch. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stares at the floor suddenly he collapses to the floor in pain. He tries muttering Cas's name. Dean tries standing and can't. He tries calling out to Sam. He holds the sides of his head in pain. Sam walks into the room looking around for Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Sam. ( _Sam looks around and notices him on the floor.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Rushes over to him and kneels by him.)_ What happened? You ok?

DEAN: Sudden pain.

SAM: From the tablet?

DEAN: I think as a result of it.

SAM: But you haven't touched it.

DEAN: Touching it keeps the pain away. I must use up this mojo in me, Sam. Maybe that'll keep it from hurting like this.

SAM: Use it on Crowley.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Really?

SAM: You could have fun with it; beat the crap out of him with it. He's got it coming to him. ( _Dean Smiles.)_

DEAN: You know how to cheer a person up Sammy. ( _Sam helps him up.)_ Let's go have a party. ( _Dean and Sam go into the holding room. They walk in. Crowley is sitting there staring at them.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Dean stands three feet of him.)_ Now what do you want with me. You got your brother back, leaving me without a tablet deal.

DEAN: First of all I didn't make a deal with you. And second I learn from the best on deception.

CROWLEY: Well what can I say? You win some you lose some. Where's the tablet?

DEAN: It's safe.

CROWLEY: Uh huh. And how safe do you think you can keep it? You're frail human body can only handle so much mojo as you put it. You're playing games with it now. But it won't let you for long.

DEAN: So I have been told.

CROWLEY: Oh you're dear feathery friend let you in on that bit of a secret did he? Well then. Did he also tell you that you are linked to the tablet?

DEAN: Maybe.

CROWLEY: Uh huh. Well I didn't know this till the little stunt you pulled with me at the boat house. You're one tricky individual. You make one hell of a demon knight. ( _Crowley suddenly gets lifted with the chair in midair.)_

DEAN: ( _Smiling.)_ Would I now?

CROWLEY: Is this little trick supposed to scare me? ( _He suddenly gets turned upside down still in the chair.)_ Ok this might. You need to stop Dean.

DEAN: If I do that you'll fall on your head. ( _Sam stands there watching. Crowley notices.)_

CROWLEY: Do something moose!

DEAN: And another thing quit calling my brother that!

CROWLEY: I'm getting bloody dizzy put me down! ( _The chair turns right side up and slams to the floor Crowley sits there breathing heavy.)_ Why the bloody hell you do that for?

DEAN: I needed to release some tension. Come on Sam we need to go on a grocery run. ( _They both walk out closing the door behind them.)_

 **GROCERY MART**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are walking down the snack isle; Dean is throwing in three bags of chips. Sam throws in rice cakes. Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Seriously dude?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ What?

DEAN: Rice cakes?

SAM: They're good.

DEAN: Chips are good. Those things taste like air.

SAM: ( _Smiles and laughs.)_ Air?

DEAN: Yeah. ( _They walk down the beer isle. Dean grabs a case of beer and puts in the cart.)_ Sam how about we take some time off. Get to the cabin and just hang out for a while? At Bobby's old cabin?

SAM: All the way in Oregon?

DEAN: Yeah. We could use the vacation. We need to lay low till Cas gets information about all this tablet junk. What do you say?

SAM: ( _shrugs his eyebrows.)_ Why not?

 **MOUNT NATIONAL FOREST**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are walking into the cabin with they're luggage and equipment. They look around the cabin and remove the sheets off the furniture.)_

SAM: You know Dean I'm surprised you're wanting to lay low out here.

DEAN: Why do you say that?

SAM: You always want to try to find answers and be on the go till answers come.

DEAN: I'm tired Sam. I'm tired of hurting the both of us. So I figured I'd listen to Cas for a change.

SAM: You sure you're not just telling me this to get me off your back?

DEAN: And see? You don't even trust what I say because of it.

SAM: I'm sorry. So what do we do out here. Play cards, reminiscence? ( _Dean stares at him.)_ What?

DEAN: Reminiscence? Really? ( _Sam laughs.)_ I'm going to fix early dinner you want any?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Dean walks to the kitchen.)_

 **12 A.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep on the floor as Dean is on the bed across from him. Something black moves swiftly by the windows with a whisper. Sam opens his eyes. Something rattles one of the windows. Sam sits up looking toward the noise. He hears nothing. He lies back down and covers up shivering. Dean wakes up, sitting up sensing something nearby.)_

DEAN: Sam?

SAM: ( _Keeping the blanket close to his chin.)_ Yeah?

DEAN: You ok?

SAM: Yeah I'm fine.

DEAN: You don't sound it.

SAM: I'm freezing if you must no.

DEAN: Come up here. This bed is big enough for the two of us.

SAM: You sure?

DEAN: I'm not letting you get sick. Get up here. ( _Sam gets in on the other side of the bed. He covers up.)_ Just stay on your side of the bed. (D _ean looks toward the window glaring._ _ **An hour later**_ _Dean and Sam are sound asleep. Suddenly the windows start shaking as a black figure is standing there peering in with red eyes. Dean wakes up staring its direction. It disappears and everything becomes calm.)_ Bother us again I'm going to kick your ass.

 **9:30 A.M.**

 _(Dean is cooking eggs for breakfast. Sam wakes up stretching. He looks toward the kitchen.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks his way.)_ Good morning sunshine.

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: Cooking us up some eggs.

SAM: I don't remember us buying eggs.

DEAN: We didn't. You were sleeping hard so I ran to the store about three miles west of here. I heard were due for a major snow storm so I figured we better stock up. I even got myself stocked up on pies. I bought three. ( _Sam nods his head smiling.)_

SAM: I take on beer too? ( _Walks over to him and notices all the water cases and gallons.)_

DEAN: Of course and water.

SAM: I see that. Has that thing shown up again?

DEAN: What thing?

SAM: That black thing that was walking by last night.

DEAN: No. But once were done eating I'm going to have you check this area of any reports. Of anything attacking or tormenting people. ( _Sam sits at the table._ _ **An hour later**_ _Sam is sitting at the table with his laptop. Searching for any weird phenomenon in the area. Dean comes in from outside with an arm load of wood and lays it on the wood pile near the fireplace. A blast of cold comes in causing Sam to look his way.)_

SAM: Man its cold out there.

DEAN: Yeah that storm is closing in.

SAM: Wasn't that cold when we got here.

DEAN: That's the mountains for yeah.

SAM: I think we should get out of here because of it Dean. I don't think this is such a good idea coming up here this time of year.

DEAN: I didn't expect a storm either. We'll be alright we have a lot of provision to last us a week if need be.

SAM: I hope you're right.

DEAN: I'm always right. ( _Sam laughs looks at the computer.)_

SAM: Speaking on that figure we saw. There have been two incidents within these woods. About mile from here, east and west. There was one killing and one person abducted by it presumably. It seems to be a ten year cycle kind of thing. The last attack happened ten years ago. It attacked two miles north of here twenty years ago killing a whole family but a little boy. But the boy was never seen again.

DEAN: How do they know the kid survived at all?

SAM: They never found evidence of the boy's body or any other remains.

DEAN: How did they know the family had a kid?

SAM: Dean I don't know it just says a family with a boy.

DEAN: Wonder if Bobby knew about it?

SAM: Maybe that's why it didn't get in. He might have put some sort of protection border like he did for demons and such.

DEAN: Maybe. I'm going outside to get more wood. We're going to need it. _(Walks outside, closing the door behind him. Sam looks at his computer and checks the weather in the area. It shows winter storm warning and possible blizzard conditions.)_

 _(_ _ **Twelve hours later**_ _, Dean is sitting by the fire cutting a long thin stick at the tip with his knife, making a like a spear point at the end of it. Sam is lying on the bed on his stomach watching him.)_

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: Messing with a stick.

SAM: Looks like you're mutilating it

DEAN: Did you find out what kills that thing in case it comes back tonight?

SAM: Well before I lost connection I was about to. Never got to.

DEAN: Great. ( _Stands up and looks out the window.)_ Stupid snow is laying on baby.

SAM: ( _Looks over at him.)_ Dean, the snow isn't going to hurt your car.

DEAN: I should've covered her up.

SAM: With what?

DEAN: I need to be getting a car cover.

SAM: We tried there's none that fit.

DEAN: We can have one custom made. I'm ordering one when we get home. ( _A black figure rushes past the car toward the forest.)_ What the hell?

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: I think I just saw it again.

SAM: ( _Sits up.)_ Where's it at?

DEAN: Went into the forest I think.

SAM: Get the feeling we're being watched and hunted.

DEAN: I get the feeling it's waiting for one of us to step outside. You notice it only shows up when it's dark.

SAM: So we don't go outside after dark.

DEAN: Yeah good idea. We're safe in here with what Bobby has done to the place; it can't seem to get in thankfully.

SAM: ( _Sits up and covers up under the blankets.)_ I'm turning in. Good night _._

DEAN: I'll be turning in soon. ( _Stares at the fire. Suddenly a small little flame comes out of the fire and lands on the palm of Dean's hand. He stares at it in amazement. He releases it and it floats over to the door and burns a demon trap into the door and disappears. Dean stands up smiling and looks outside. Suddenly the black figure with red eyes shows up staring him straight in the eyes through the window. Dean glares back at it. It slowly backs up and disappears into the forest. Dean stands there and walks over to the bed and gets in and covers up.)_

 _(_ _ **9 A.M.**_ _Sam is awake and looking out the window. There's a foot of snow on the impala. Sam nods no and rubs his arms. He looks at the fire and its out. He goes to grab wood and it's empty. He looks back at dean in the bed. Sam walks over to the coat rack and grabs his coat and quietly goes outside to get some wood._ _ **Thirty minutes later**_ _, Dean wakes up and sits at the edge of the bed. He shivers from the cold. He looks over at the fireplace and sees it out. He goes to look at Sam and he's not there. Dean stands up looking around the cabin.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Checks all around the 500 square foot cabin. He looks out the window and opens the door looking around. He yells out.)_ Sam! ( _The wind blows into the cabin, blowing snow inside. Dean grabs his coat and walks outside closing the door.)_ Sam where are you?! ( _Dean walks toward the small woodshed. He trips over something. He looks back and notices its Sam. Dean quickly kneels down by him.)_ Sam! ( _Gently rolls him over, there's blood all over the snow underneath him.)_ Sam come on. Wake up. ( _Sam weakly looks up at him.)_ Can you stand up. You can't stay out here you'll freeze to death. ( _He helps Sam up and they both slowly walk back into the cabin. Dean escorts him to the bed and lays him down. He gets Sams coat and shirt off and notices three four inch long scratch across his chest. Dean gets some towels out of the bathroom and gets his first aid kit out.)_

 _(_ _ **An hour later**_ _the fire is burning strong. Dean has brought in half a cord worth of wood into the cabin. Sam is asleep on the bed covered up. Sam moans in pain causing Dean to look over at him and walk over.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Sam quickly sits up cringing in pain.)_

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Easy, Sam. Lay back. Something got you pretty good. ( _Sam lays back and looks at him.)_

SAM: What happened?

DEAN: Found you lying in snow with blood all around you. Something cut across your chest. What were you doing out there anyway?

SAM: I was trying to get some wood and get a fire going before you woke up.

DEAN: Well we don't have to be getting firewood for a little bit. ( _Sam looks over at the large pile of wood. Sam slowly sits up and leans against the headboard.)_ Was it that black creature that attacked you?

SAM: I didn't see anything. All I knew I was hit and down I went then found myself back in bed.

DEAN: Sounds to me it's visible at night invisible in the day.

SAM: So that means it can be still peering into the windows right now.

DEAN: ( _Looks toward the windows.)_ Yeah. Comforting thought isn't it.

SAM: Not really. ( _Dean looks at him and smiles.)_

DEAN: I'll get some breakfast on you sit tight.

( _ **At the bunker**_ _, Cas is looking around for the guys. He goes to the holding room and enters. Crowley looks over at him.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell do you want?

CAS: Hello to you too. Have you seen Dean and Sam?

CROWLEY: Do I look like their bloody care taker? They're not here, they left somewhere and left me here to starve.

CAS: I thought you didn't get hungry.

CROWLEY: I'm still bloody half human so I get hungry. Besides you're an angel you should be able to locate them.

CAS: I can't I put an angle guard on their rib cage.

CROWLEY: They went on a trip. Somewhere in Oregon.

CAS: Why back there of all places?

CROWLEY: How should I know? They don't share anything with me. ( _Cas gets close to him.)_

CAS: You're lying to me.

CROWLEY: No I'm not.

CAS: You are. If they didn't share a location with how do you know they are in Oregon. So you might as well come clean.

CROWLEY: Have it your way. Sam is in Oregon. Dean is asleep safe and sound in his bed. Sam is about ready to die. And dear old Dean has no idea of it because he's drugged out.

CAS: How did you do this?!

CROWLEY: He's part demon and being such I can control him and do what I please. Satisfied?

CAS: He finds this out he'll kick your ass.

CROWLEY: Not likely. But I'm having a hard time controlling him into letting me go.

CAS: That tablet knows you want it for your own use. It won't allow you.

CROWLEY: Sure it will, when I get a hold of it again.

CAS: How can you still have power being in this trap?

CROWLEY: For me to know and you to find out. ( _Suddenly Crowley's cuffs unlock and the trap disappears. He stands up, Cas stares at him in bewilderment.)_ Shocking isn't it? It's been nice chatting with you. But I have business to tend to. Bye bye. ( _Crowley claps his hands twice and Cas disappears. Crowley walks out of the room.)_

 _ **(At the cabin,**_ _Sam is asleep on the bed. Dean walks over and checks on him. Sam wakes up and looks up at him.)_

SAM: You ok Dean?

DEAN: I'm just seeing if you're still among the living. How you feeling?

SAM: Little weak but better.

DEAN: That's good. We're going to have to try to get out here soon. There's another snow storm coming this way. We need to try to get out before it does or will be stuck here for a month. We don't have enough food for another week.

SAM: You think they have roads plowed now?

DEAN: We can only hope. I already shoveled the drive and the road out there seems plowed. We'll just have to see. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

( _At the bunker, Crowley starts toward the safe the tablet is in. He stares at it. Suddenly someone walks up behind him with a gun to his head.)_

DEAN: How did you get out?

CROWLEY: Same way you freed your brother!

DEAN: Uh huh. ( _Grabs Crowley's arms and ties them with holy water soaked rope. He cringes in pain.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell is on that rope?

DEAN: You're favorite! ( _Shoves him on to the sofa.)_ Holy water!

CROWLEY: You come up with all kinds of new tricks don't you?

DEAN: ( _Wraps a devils trap encrypted chain around his legs and pad locks it.)_ I learn it from you! ( _Stands back.)_ Why you drug me?!

CROWLEY: Who told you?

DEAN: I discovered it when I woke up feeling like I have a ten year hangover! ( _Throws holy water on him Crowley cringes in pain.)_ Now what are you up to?!

CROWLEY: None of your business!

DEAN: Oh it is! ( _Yells out.)_ Sam! ( _Glares at Crowley.)_ Wait a minute how long have I been out! Where's Sam?!

CROWLEY: ( _Smiles at him.)_ You've been out a week. And you're brother is in Oregon in the middle of a snow storm with who he thinks is you!

DEAN: What?!

CROWLEY: Oh yeah. He's being hunted and his dear 'so called' protector is stranded there with him!

DEAN: How the hell you pull all this off?!

CROWLEY: Strategically.

DEAN: Crowley!

CROWLEY: So glad you're familiar with my name. It's getting rather annoying. I started it after you locked me away after getting Sam back. I put that blood in Sam so I could manipulate my way virtually through anything. Till now!

DEAN: Get Sam back here now!

CROWLEY: You take the fun out of it all.

DEAN: Do it now!

CROWLEY: I can't with this around my wrists.

DEAN: You make one twitch of escape so help me.

CROWLEY: I don't have a choice do I? ( _Dean takes the rope off and drops it into the bucket of holy water near him. Crowley notices.)_ You just had to didn't you?

DEAN: Get on with it! ( _Crowley closes eyes and mutters some words and Sam shows up between them on the floor bloodied. Dean kneels by him.)_ Sam! ( _Crowley stands up.)_

CROWLEY: Until next time! ( _Suddenly disappears. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Dammit! ( _Checks Sam's pulse and puts him up onto the sofa. His shirt is bloodied through, Dean takes it off and notices slash marks across his chest.)_ Crowley so help me, if I ever catch eye of you again! ( _Sam moans in pain and weakly looks at Dean. Dean notices.)_ Sam. I'm so sorry.

SAM: Did we make it out of the snowstorm?

DEAN: Snow storm? Were in Kansas dude.

SAM: ( _Tries sitting up.)_ How we were in Oregon at Bobby's cabin.

DEAN: Sit still. I need to get you fixed up.

SAM: It attacked me again, Dean. It opened up what you stitched.

DEAN: What, I haven't stitched you yet.

SAM: You did when you found me laying in the snow. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: Crowley is going to pay for torturing you.. again!

SAM: What?

DEAN: He sent you to Oregon, with someone that looked like me. I've been here in bed drugged for a week by Crowley.

SAM: But how? And who was I with?

DEAN: He didn't say, but I'm thinking the tablet has something to do with it. And I have no idea. ( _ **48 hours later.**_ _Sam is asleep on the sofa while Dean is on Sam's laptop. Cas shows up beside Dean.)_

CAS: I'm sorry, Dean for not helping you sooner. Crowley kept sending me away.

DEAN: It's ok Cas. He did a job on my brother.

CAS: What has he done to Sam?

DEAN: He's been sleeping on the sofa for two days. He won't eat. Gets fevers off and on. I've been keeping his cuts clean but he don't seem to be getting any better. ( _Cas walks over to Sam and looks down at him.)_

CAS: You don't seem too concerned.

DEAN: I'm worried off my ass. But I didn't know if you'd showed up if I called you.

CAS: He seems to be poisoned again. ( _Dean looks over at Cas.)_

DEAN: What?

CAS: We need to wake him up. Its over taking his body. ( _Dean rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Sam. Wake up. ( _Sam grumpily looks up at him.)_

SAM: What?

DEAN: You need to sit up. ( _Gets Sam to sit up and looks at Cas.)_ What do we do now?

CAS: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ Sam, how do you feel exactly? ( _Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: I'm trying to sleep and you all are bothering me.

CAS: Sam, you been poisoned again; if I don't find out what it'll kill you.

SAM: I thought you healed me of it.

CAS: This is something different. I'm going to put my hand on your chest, see if I can see what it is. ( _Dean watches intently, Cas puts his hand on Sam's chest. Sam starts breathing heavy and his eyes suddenly turn black. And he starts convulsing.)_

DEAN: Cas!

CAS: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ Don't interrupt Dean. I have him. ( _Sam starts growling at Cas and he goes flying into a wall behind him. Sam stands up and looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: Sammy, what are you doing?

SAM: I want to be left alone! ( _Sam starts to leave.)_

DEAN: Where are you going Sam?

SAM: Away from you. ( _Goes up the stairs, Dean starts rushing over to him.)_ Don't bother coming after me. Or I'll kill you. ( _Walks on up the stairs. Dean looks over at Cas. Cas is slowly standing up and looks over at Dean.)_

CAS: He's possessed.

DEAN: You think? I'm going after him. ( _Starts toward the garage.)_

CAS: No wait, Dean. ( _Dean stops not turning around.)_ This is Crowley's doing. Let's see where Sam ends up, or going after Sam could lead to bigger trouble. ( _Dean just stands there.)_ Dean?

DEAN: And what just let him turn my brother like he tried turning me?

CAS: I think Sam is stronger then you give him credit for.

DEAN: ( _Turns and looks at Cas.)_ So what do we do?

CAS: Wait.

DEAN: Not an option!

CAS: We need to see what Crowley is so focused on and why he's so determined for. ( _Dean stares at him._ _ **A week later,**_ _Sam is walking into a bar at ten o'clock at night. He looks around and goes up to the bar and sits down on one of the stools. Bartender walks over to him.)_

BARTENDER: What would like this evening, sir.

SAM: I would like a whiskey. ( _Bartender walks away. Sam looks around the bar and sees a man walk in and up to the bar. He sits three stools down from him. Sam continues staring at the man. The man looks over at him and waves a low sad wave and looks back at the counter.)_ What has you so glum?

MAN: My wife left me about an hour ago. ( _The bartender hands Sam his whiskey. Sam looks at him and back at the man.)_

SAM: Thank you. I'm sorry to hear that.

MAN: So was I.

SAM: Say, you want revenge and I know someone who can help you.

MAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Help me how?

SAM: I'll let them tell you how they'll go about it..

MAN: Really?

SAM: Yeah. Here's there number. Call them, I promise he can help.

MAN: It's just three numbers.

SAM: That's right.

MAN: Six , six, six of all numbers?

SAM: He's crazy like that. But trust me he can help you. ( _Sam puts the money down after downing the rest of his drink and starts to walk out of the bar. His eyes turn black as he's smiling and walking out.)_

 _(Two days later, at the bunker, Dean is on Sam's computer looking up police records. Cas walks up behind Dean.)_

CAS: Where did you learn to get into police records?

DEAN: Sam showed me how. ( _Cas nods yes.)_

CAS: How do you expect to find Sam this way?

DEAN: He found me this way.

CAS: But he's different then you. He's not going to break the law even being evil.

DEAN: ( _Looks up at Cas.)_ You saying I'm stupid?

CAS: No. But when you are evil you're level of revenge and rebellion escalates. Sam is more laid back and patient. ( _Dean looks at the computer.)_

DEAN: He'll slip in some way I'm sure. ( _They hear a door open and close upstairs. Dean and Cas look the direction of the noise. Sam starts down the stairs. Dean rushes over to the bottom of the steps.)_ Where've you been?

SAM: Out, why? Can I go out once in a while, Dean?

DEAN: For two days?

SAM: Is there a problem with that?

DEAN: Yeah, after you threw Cas across the room and threaten both me and him if we followed you.

SAM: ( _Gets to the foot of the stairs.)_ I didn't do that.

DEAN: You did and Cas can confirm it. ( _Cas walks over to them. Sam looks at Cas and back at Dean and walks passed Dean.)_

SAM: Ever think you two had it coming? ( _Dean grabs his arm Sam glares at his hand.)_

DEAN: What's with the attitude?

SAM: Let go of me.

DEAN: Not until you give me an explanation.

SAM: I got no explanation. Now let go. _(Dean grabs him and pulls his arms behind him.)_

DEAN: Not a chance, ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Cas? ( _Cas puts his hand on Sam's fore head and Sam collapse out.)_ Help me get him to the holding room.

( _Dean and Cas get Sam into the holding room and tied down. Sam just sits there staring at them.)_

SAM: I get the feeling you're mad at me?

DEAN: No. I just want to know what's going on with you.

SAM: Nothing just needed to get away and take a breather a couple days.

DEAN: You don't just fling someone across the room without touching them without something going on or in you. So spill, who are you? Cause you are not my brother! You look like him, but you are squatting in him! Who are you?!

SAM: ( _Smiles at Dean.)_ I must say over all the hype you put on. You're more clever than you give yourself credit for. You won't get your brother back. I'm not letting him go.

DEAN: Like hell you won't!

SAM: We'll see now won't we? You're going to need to find him first. ( _Sam suddenly disappears. Dean stands there like he's going to break.)_

CAS: That wasn't supposed to happen. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Cas, don't. What do we do to get him back?

CAS: I don't know. But it goes back to Crowley.

DEAN: _(Sits down.)_ Why is it I thought you were going to say that. So what do we do about it?

CAS: Well by the looks of it, Sam is playing chase. He wants to be hunted unlike Crowley.

DEAN: We need a tranquilizer gun. And get Sam free of Crowley's game.

CAS: I'll find out where Crowley is hanging out. I'll let you know. ( _Dean sits there, staring.)_

 **HOTEL STAYS**

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam sits down on a nearby bed. And looks through the news paper. Crowley suddenly shows up in front of him.)_

CROWLEY: Good evening, Sam.

SAM: ( _Not looking at him.)_ What do you want, sir?

CROWLEY: I have an assignment for you.

SAM: ( _Puts the paper down and looks up at him.)_ What would that be?

CROWLEY: I have another abandoner that made a deal with me. And there time is up.

SAM: Who is that?

CROWLEY: You're brother! ( _Sam looks at him.)_

 _(Twelve hours later Dean is sitting in the map room going through books. Cas shows up in front of him.)_

CAS: Crowley was last seen at hotel called Hotel Stay of all places. And Sam is with him.

DEAN: We kind of figured that. But what and why does he want with Sam. And where is getting all this ability from. ( _Dean stares across the room.)_ Son of a bitch!

CAS: What is it? ( _Dean quickly stands up and rushes over to the safe the tablet was in. He goes through the combination.)_ Dean what are you doing, you need to leave that tablet alone. ( _Dean opens the safe. Its empty, he looks at Cas.)_ Sam took it.

DEAN: That's what Crowley is doing with him all this time was to get to this tablet that evil son of bitch! Get to Sam is going to be next to impossible now. ( _Cas stares at him. Dean's cell phone rings, he answers it.)_ Hello?

SAM: ( _In the hotel room sitting on a chair. Acting hurt.)_ Dean I need your help. Crowley has me tied up again. He's cutting me all over. And he's threating to kill me then you. I'm sorry I got cross with you and Cas.

DEAN: Sam, just hold ok, where are you?!

SAM: Hotel Stays about, I think fifty miles north of our bunker. In Room 113 Please hurry. I don't know when he'll be back. My phone is dying. ( _The phone goes dead on Dean's end. Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: That was Sam, he was calling for help.

CAS: Might be a trick Dean. He is still part demon right now.

DEAN: Maybe he found a way to beat it and that's why Crowley has him tied up.

CAS: Maybe but maybe not. We need to take precaution. ( _Dean stares at the floor.)_ You go ahead and see what's actually going on. But take every caution necessary.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ You know me.

CAS: Yeah. I do.

 **HOTEL STAYS**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Dean gets out of the car. He looks around and starts into the hotel. He sees the numbers directory on the wall to Sam's room. He approaches and stops. Looking up and down the hall. He cautiously knocks at the door knob and backs away against the wall. The door opens and Sam peers out. Dean suddenly grabs and shoves him against the wall and knocks him out. Dean looks around and drags Sam back into the room.)_

 _(Thirty minutes later, Dean has Sam tied up in the middle of the room with a devils trap painted around him and on the door. Sam wakes up looking around and realizing where he is and notices Dean.)_

DEAN: Hello Sammy. Thanks for inviting me to your little fake me out party.

SAM: You're smarter then I gave you credit for.

DEAN: Uh, well how many times I need to tell you I'm not talking to you , I'm talking to Sam.

SAM: How many times do I have to tell you Sam is dead!

DEAN: _(Looks at the floor.)_ Sammy you hear me out ok?

SAM: I take back my compliment of you being smarter. You're just plain dumb!

DEAN: I got something for you to free yourself on, you just need to hear me out ok?

SAM: Shut up!

DEAN: If he's dead why are you telling me to shut up?

SAM: You're annoying me!

DEAN: Sam if your hearing repeat everything I'm about to say in Latin. Please, do it Sam. ( _Dean starts talking to Latin language of exorcism. Sam starts growling and breathing heavy. Dean continues as he paces. Sam starts screaming.)_

SAM: Stop Dean. It's hurting me! Please. ( _Dean looks in concern and continues. Cas shows up. Sam looks at him.)_ Cas help me, Dean is hurting me!

CAS: No he's not. He's saving you. ( _Sam screams out and smoke comes out of his mouth and Sam becomes still. Dean stares at him and looks at Cas and back at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Gently shakes him.)_ Sammy? Talk to me. ( _Stares at Sam.)_ Cas what's wrong with him! ( _Cas stands in front of Sam.)_

CAS: He's back, Dean. Just very weak. But we better get out of here, with the tablet.

DEAN: Where is it?

CAS: Over there hidden in that dresser. ( _Dean opens a couple of the drawers before finding it. He wraps it up and stands by Cas. They hear someone at the door.)_

CROWLEY: Sam open up, it Crowley. I got an idea how to get to Dean.

DEAN: Get us out of here, Cas! ( _Crowley attempts to open the door to no avail.)_

CROWLEY: Sam, are you in there? ( _Gets the door open. He notices he isn't there and notices the trap.)_ Bloody hell!

( _At the bunker, Dean is standing at the doorway of Sam's bedroom. Cas is standing in there with his hand on Sam's chest. He stops and walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: He'll be fine by morning and totally free of any demonic poison and blood.

DEAN: What about the tablet?

CAS: It's in a safe place. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ Trust me it is. And it's not on me. I must go. You call on me should you need me.

DEAN: I will Cas thank you. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stares at Sam laying there.)_

 **THE END…**


End file.
